Showers Ben 10 Style
by PaperFox19
Summary: Summary: Ben is taking a shower after soccer practice. Kevin shows up to pick him up and he gets bored of waiting and heads to the showers, after seeing Ben Kevin loses it. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing:Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

Showers

Pairing: Kevin/Ben

Summary: Ben is taking a shower after soccer practice. Kevin shows up to pick him up and he gets bored of waiting and heads to the showers, after seeing Ben Kevin loses it.

-X –

Kevin had been asked to pick up Ben after soccer practice. He pulled up in his car and waited for him, soon all of Ben's teammates were gone but the young hero had still yet to show himself. 'Come on Tennyson.' Kevin continued to wait and soon got very impatient. "That's it I'm going to drag him out of there if I have to."

He left his car and headed to the locker room. He didn't see Ben in the locker room but then he heard the showers running. He was about to leave when he heard a soft moan coming from the showers. 'Oh I got a see this.' Kevin thought and crept over to the shower room door, he peered inside and what he saw in there made his heart race and his pants grow tight.

Ben was wet naked and very very aroused. Ben was pumping his hard cock with one hand and fingering himself with the other. He was moaning but no name in particular, the look alone on Ben's face had Kevin hungry to see what other expressions the boy can make.

Kevin step back and began to strip out of his own clothing, his thick manhood sprang up into the air. He snuck up behind Ben and hugged him from behind. "Hey Benny boy having fun!" Both the contact and Kevin's words made Ben jump and cease his self-pleasure. "Kevin!?" Ben gasped and shivered as he was pulled against Kevin's body.

The warm water sprayed down upon both males, and Kevin began molesting Ben. One hand came up and pinched a hard nipple; he pinched and rubbed the sensitive nub earning moans from the smaller male. Kevin's other hand trailed down over Ben's firm body heading towards his leaking arousal, and Kevin ran his cock between Ben's cheeks.

Ben bucked his hips and moaned in pleasure, his moans echoed in the room and it was like music to Kevin's ears. He grabbed Ben's arousal and began to pump him, then arched his back and cried out Kevin's name. "I never would have thought you'd be doing dirty things in the showers like this, I must say I like this side of you." Kevin said grinding against him.

"I don't normally do this." Ben said between pants and groans of pleasure.

"Sure." Kevin said with a smirk and pumped Ben's arousal a little faster, Ben's head rolled back to rest on Kevin's shoulder; his cheeks were flushed and his body was shaking in need. Kevin kissed Ben's neck and continued his assault upon the boy's wet body.

"Kevin stop I'm gonna…ahhh!" Ben moaned and came, his essence being washed away by the shower. Kevin was impressed at how much seed Ben fired.

"Wow you sure came a lot; did it feel better having another man's hand on your cock?" Kevin asked and Ben could only nod his head. "Well now I'm going to give you something better than a few fingers." Kevin said and pushed Ben up against the shower wall. Ben braced himself against the wall and Kevin spread his cheeks open exposing his twitching hole.

Kevin nudged the tip of his manhood against his pulsing heat, his arousal was wet from the shower and pre-cum and Ben's previous stretching had him loose enough for Kevin the sink right in. "Kevin so big!"

"You know it and now this tight ass belongs to me." Kevin said and started thrusting into Ben's tight heat. His cock brushed against his sweet spot with each thrust making Ben see stars. There wet bodies came together with a loud smack which was followed by heated moans and gasps.

Ben's cock was hard again and once again in Kevin's grasp. Kevin pumped him in time with his thrusts, and he leaned down to kiss Ben's neck he found the sensitive spot began to suck on it wanting to leave his mark on the young hero. "Kevin!" Ben moaned as he came, his essence once again being washed away. Kevin reached over and turned off the shower, before he started driving into Ben faster, his clenching heat making the most incredible friction he had ever experienced. "Ben!" Kevin came spraying his cum deep into Ben's body.

Kevin caught Ben's spent body and held him close, Ben's wet hair clung to his forehead and his eyes were glazed over with lust. Kevin pulled out of Ben regrettably and earned a whimper from the young brunette. He carried Ben to the locker room and slipped a pair of underwear and shorts on him. Kevin didn't bother with anything else Ben wouldn't be needing them for a while, he got been dirty and he planned to get him clean it might take a few tries though.

End


End file.
